Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle component operating apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle component operating apparatus in which an input position of an operating member for starting operation of a bicycle component is electrically adjusted.
Background Information
Bicycles are often provided with one or more bicycle components that can be operated and/or adjusted by a rider while riding. Examples of some these bicycle components include an electric suspension, an electric gear changing device (e.g., an electric derailleur or electric internally geared hub) and an electric seatpost. A bicycle component operating device is usually provided on a bicycle (e.g., on a bicycle handlebar) for a rider to electrically operate and/or adjust these bicycle electric components. These bicycle component operating devices are usually provided at least one operating member that is movable from a rest position to an operated position for starting operation of at least one bicycle component.